earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Mochoimochi
|status = Active|server_role = Player|towny_rank = Prime Minister|aliases = Mochoimochi momo|organization = none|political_party = none|clan = none|spouse = (lmao too young)|blood_type = don't know|height = 2 blocks}} Early history Mochoimochi is an active player on EarthMC that joined during the flooding era. He currently owning a City in New Zealand called Northland. He joined the server on August 27th 2019 spawning around the Byzantium (now known as SPQR) area. He, like every new players didn't exactly know how the server worked so he had joined many various towns from Cascadia to New York and even Troy. Expecting to join a town in New Zealand he wasn't very satisfied with the towns he had joined. He managed to join the town of Hawkes Bay after seeing someone was finally online in New Zealand. First time in New Zealand After joining New Zealand he was finally able to feel satisfied with the place he had settled in. He had also joined the New Zealand discord chat and that's where he had joined a friendly community of New Zealand people. He was always trying to help with something in the town and even built a tower called "The Hurricane". It wasn't too long till another mayor in another town in New Zealand gave him a deal of 50 gold to build a tower for his town Ruatoria (which has now fallen). He accepted the deal but to start off, he was given only 40 gold to build the tower and the other 10 gold would be given to him after he had completed the tower. The mayor provided Mochoi with the resources to build the tower but it was never completed as the mayor stopped playing. This is when Mochoimochi had gotten enough gold to start his own town. He decided he would like to start his town near Auckland, his home city and Mochoimochi had finally started his town on October 3rd 2019 naming it Bukjoknalla. Mochoimochi's early days in his town Mochoimochi was still new to starting a town as it had only been a few days since he had joined Hawkes Bay. It wasn't too long till he experienced grieving in his town. A player had started grieving his town when Mochoimochi was online by building dirt and cobblestone towers and telling Mochoimochi to give him all the valuables he had or he would build more towers and grief the town more. Mochoimochi eventually just left the server and got a mod to rollback the grief. It wasn't too long till new residents started coming in the town and that's when his town started developing. Player Dj92679 was the first resident of Northland. Eventually more players started coming in and Mochoimochi grew more and more closer to the New Zealand community. He became dedicated to keep New Zealand going and became an active player in the nation. Mochoimochi and New Zealand's fall As his town was growing, New Zealand was becoming inactive and started losing towns and residents rapidly fast. He wanted to help New Zealand in any way possible to stay active and put up signs in his town spawn, telling people in chat to join New Zealand but he eventually kind of gave up. It was sad for him to see New Zealand became such an inactive nation. He saw that New Zealand used to be one of the top 10 nations in the server but now it was dead. Luck Mochoimochi didn't expect his town to be a town with the most residents in New Zealand but people started coming into his town, asking if they could join. He was of course happy that New Zealand was starting to become active again. His town grew and grew until it reached about 23 residents and his town was developing fast, thanks to his residents. His residents were very helpful and Northland became a very popular town in the nation. He made a lot of friends in New Zealand at this point, even a mod, Precise. He was given moderator and colonist title in New Zealand for the time he spent in New Zealand. Contemplating Mochoimochi's town had lots of residents but even his residents started becoming inactive. Two of his most active residents had also left his town as well. He was bored at this point and didn't know what to do. Precise told him he was going to start a nation in South America and asked if he would like to tag along. Mochoimochi was really starting to contemplate now if he wanted to follow Precise to his nation or stay in New Zealand. Precise then started Peru while Mochoi was contemplating. He kept going from "I'm going to join him" to "eh I'm going to stay in New Zealand" and it kept going on like this for a bit. while contemplating, he saw an outsider in Greymouth and was interested so he went to the player and started messaging him. The player then joined Mochoi's town and then crazily, 3 of his other friends joined the town too. Mochoi at that point was getting busy on helping the residents settle. Once they settled 2 more people joined the town and this made Mochoi forget that he was contemplating on joining Peru. He wasn't bored anymore and had active residents that played with him and helped the town grow even more. He was going to stay in New Zealand.